Problem: A pink pair of boots costs $$70$, and a red sweatshirt costs $$7$. The pink pair of boots costs how many times as much as the red sweatshirt costs?
Explanation: The cost of the pink pair of boots is a multiple of the cost of the red sweatshirt, so find the result of dividing. This result, called the quotient, is $$70 \div $7$ $$70 \div $7 = 10$ The pink pair of boots costs $10$ times as much as the red sweatshirt costs.